Foul Balled/References
*Chester's last name is revealed to be McBadbat. *First appearance of Chester's father, Bucky McBadbat. *This episode reveals that the reason why Chester has to become a big baseball star is to redeem his family name since his father shamed it by being terrible at baseball. *Timmy is the only Baseball Player in his team who uses a Baseball Helmet (everyone else uses their baseball hat). *This is the first episode that Timmy and Chester had an argument. *In the baseball card that Chester shows Timmy, Bucky is shown holding the bat upside down which is one of the big hints that he WAS one of the worst baseball players in the Major League. *A running gag is that people say that Timmy-O's is for pack mules and people making many mentionings and/or references to pack mules during the whole episode. *This is one of two episodes where we actually see Bucky's face. Fairy Idol is another episode where we see his face. *Apparently Chester's mailbox is shot up and then down like a rocket because people do not like his family name (because of his dad being a terrible baseball player). It somehow happens shortly after someone says Chester and Bucky's last name out loud. **It's possible that the people of Dimmesdale probably must've been responsible for this, as an earlier line from the episode reveals that they take baseball seriously. *This episode was included on Volume 1 of The Fairly OddParents for Game Boy Advance Video. * Cheerios - The Chester-O's cereal (as well as Timmy-O's) are a spoof on the cereal brand. * Peanuts - When Chester (now terrible again) pitches the baseball during the World Series game sequence, the ball whizzes past him and makes him spin around, causing his clothes to come right off. This is a take on a running gag of Charlie Brown. Right afterward, Chester is in the outfield and he manages to catch a ball, only for it to plop out of his glove a second later, again just like Charlie Brown. *''Chester'' - "Baseball senses... tingling." - This is a parody of Spider-Man's "My spider senses are tingling" phrase. * The Bankees are a parody of the New York Yankees, a baseball team with a notoriously high pay roll. *''Chet Ubetcha'' - "Mighty Chester has struck out!" - This quote is a variation of the last line of the poem "Casey at the Bat" by Ernest Lawrence Thayer. *According to Da Rules you can't use magic to win a competition, but in this episode, Timmy uses magic to help Chester win baseball games. However it could be possible that Da Rules does not allow only Timmy himself to use magic to win a competition not anyone else. However in "Food Fight", Mrs. Turner was unable to win the cooking contest using magic, so this means that the rule may have gotten placed as it was in "Food Fight" due to something happening between this episode and "Food Fight". *When Chester has lost his "powers" and is going to home plate to bat, he has a long sleeved undershirt, but when he reaches home plate and faces the umpire, he doesn't have the long-sleeved undershirt. *After Chester hit the satellite, some of the pieces started falling, and one falls in front of Chester, but in the next shot, the piece disappears. *The scene where Chester wins the game by coming off the bench to catch a fly ball that Timmy was going to get. In reality Chester would be disqualified for this and the catch would be invalid since he is off the field sitting in the dugout/bench. *When Chester trips onto the bats they are flung at the New York Bankees, they fall over before the bats hit them. *When Timmy says "YES! HE'S GONNA STINK AGAIN!" His cleats are black, but when Chester goes to home plate and Timmy is shown behind him, Timmy's cleats are white. :Timmy: Okay, we're playing 3-year olds today, so we might have a chance. Are you ready? Are you in the zone!? :Chester: [looks, and then screams in fear] :Timmy Turner: Come on, Chester! You can do it! Think what your dad would do... ---- :(Chester rushes by people while also stealing bases) :Man: My wallet!! :Old Lady: My watch!! :Mr. Turner: My pants!! :Mrs. Turner: Oh, you came here without those, honey! :Mr. Turner: Right. ---- :Timmy: Now that Chester's so good, he doesn't even need a team anymore! :Cosmo: Well, it can't get much worse, right? :(Chester throws a bat before Timmy's feet) :Chester: Dude, be my packmule and carry my stuff? :Timmy: At least I'll get to touch the equipment. :Chester: That's the spirit! [piles his baseball equipment onto Timmy, and then puts a pack mule feed bag on Timmy's mouth] ---- :Chet Ubetcha: What in the name of vertically challenged newscasters is going on!? Mighty Chester has struck out! ---- :Bankees Player: Let's make a small boy cry! ---- :Timmy: Dude, it may be over for Chester, the greatest baseball player ever, but it's not over for Chester the worst player on our team! And the best part of you stinking again? Is your stinking with your friends, who also stink! :Chester: You mean... together we're a giant odor!? :Timmy: An odor so large, your dad can't help but be proud of you! ---- :Timmy: [To the Bankees] Stop laughing at my friend! You're still down by twenty nine runs with one inning left! There's no way you can catch us! :(Ten minutes later... Bankees' points are now shown closer to the Losers' points by one) :Chester: I can't believe they're about to catch us. :Timmy: Hey, we got two outs. :Chester: Only because one guy laughed himself into a coma, and another guy got traded to Boston as he rounded second. :Timmy: One more out and we win. Legally! Just pitch. I have a plan. ---- :Chet Ubetcha: Bases loaded. Bottom of the 9th. One out to go. I'm extremely handsome. ---- :Timmy: Hey Batta, Batta. Hey Batta, Batta. Hey, Batta, Batta. SWING! :(Ball goes by, Bankees player swings and misses before the ball is caught) :Bankees Player: Hey! Knock that off! It's very distracting! ---- :Chet Ubetcha: Losers win! Losers win! Losers win! ---- :(After accidentally knocking out all of the Bankees) :Chester: Even though they are unconscious, they are still making 3,000 dollars a second! ---- :Bucky McBadbat: Here ya go son, your own bag. (places bag on Chester's head) :Chester: Awesome! ---- :Mr. Turner: (stands in audience in underpants) Gee honey, I wish I had some help finding my pants. :Timmy: (to his fairies) Okay, go ahead. (Cosmo and Wanda poofs pants onto Mr. Turner) :Mr. Turner: (notices his pants) Neat! (finds coupon in his pockets) A coupon for Timmy O's? Those are for pack mules! :Cosmo and Wanda: Last time? :Timmy: Last time. ---- :Timmy: That's Chester! The worst player on the team! That's how he got the nickname Chester, The Worst Player on the Team. :Wanda: Apparrently the other team doesn't see him as much as a threat. ---- :Chester: A lousy friend? That's what you think, after I fed you, brushed your coat, and let you carry my stuff?! [angry] Fine!!! Then I guess I'm not your friend anymore! a sudden flash of light and something is expelled from Chester Well gotta go! My dad's up there and I am going to win the World Series! [Chester trips over his shoelaces causing the other Dimmsdale Losers to fall down like dominoes] :Timmy: [To Cosmo and Wanda] What happened? :Wanda: Remember when you wished that your 'friend' was good at baseball? :Timmy: Yeah? :Cosmo [Head turns into Chester's] "I guess I'm not your friend anymore!" his head back to his own ''That means the wish was cancelled! ---- :'Cosmo': He can't hit or run, but when he gets out, he's the king! ---- :'Timmy': We're playing against 3-year-olds so we might have a chance. Are you ready? Are you in the zone? :'Chester': AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ---- :'Home Plate Umpire''': You're out! You're out! You're out! You're out! * Although this episode premiered in 2002, it was made in 2001 according to the credits. Category:References Category:Season 2 Category:Trivia Category:Episodes